


Trick me to love you

by Taekooks_euphoria



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekooks_euphoria/pseuds/Taekooks_euphoria
Summary: When Taehyung, Yoongi and Jimin run out of money they have no choice but to put themselves into a world of cons. Three years later, by wanting to get out of crime life they took on one big final job. What they didn't count on is for their main con artist to fall in love with the target
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Trick me to love you

-We agreed on 20k hyung.-Taehyung protested after counting the last stack of bills Yoongi handed him over.  
-I know Tae but big guy insisted on us paying more for the documents this time. That is all that is left.-Yoongi explained while finishing their breakfast.  
Yoongi and Taehyung were con mans for three years already. Like every human being they wanted to get their hands on money and cons seemed easy enough at the start. At first it was indeed like that, but after they had enough of cons money started slipping out of their hands. Every later con would cover the payment of their previous one. It seemed like it was a dead end, running in circles.  
-Hyung, I am tired of this. It is getting out of hands. We needed that money to pay up our old expenses and now...-Taehyung breathed out tiredly and rubbed his temples. Yoongi sat next to him handing him his plate while looking at his brother with sympathy.-I just wanted us too be free at last. Hyung, we should have never done this.  
-I know Tae but there us nothing we can do now.-Yoongi told quietly. Taehyung pouted and digged into his food.-I was thinking of selling the apartment.  
This sentence caused Taehyung to almost choke on his food after what he started coughing furiously. He looked at brown haired guy with glossy eyes not entirely believing what he had just heard.  
-Sell the apartment?! But hyung, you can't do that! Where are we gonna live? Does Jimin know that you were thinking of that?  
-Calm down Tae.-Yoongi put up his hands up defensively.-No, Jimin doesn't know, it was just a thought I've had for last few days. I am just saying that it could solve all our problems dept vise.  
-Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that we would be homeless.-Taehyung protested.-We can't sell the apartment, we would go back to where we were three years ago. We need something big, one final job that would solve our problems once and for all.  
-Hey guys, what got Taehyung so worked up early in the morning?-Jimin came from his room with disheveled hair, obviously just woken up. Blond haired guy sat next to Yoongi who on instinct started putting food in his plate.  
-Yoongi wants to sell the apartment.-Taehyung leaned back in his chair and crossed arms waiting for a reaction of their third brother. Jimin, who obviously didn't expect that just opened his mouth in shape "o".  
-I didn't said I would do it, just that I was thinking of it.-Yoongi pouted and turned a bit towards the window.  
-Hyung, please don't do it. We will figure something out.-Jimin desperately pulled his sleeve.-What about our work? We were doing okay lately.  
-We got the short end of the stick again.-Yoongi answered shortly. He knew Jimin would understand and he knew that he was right when tugging on his sleeve stopped.  
-It is all my fault, we were in depts because of me in the first place.-Jimin covered his face.  
-No, Jiminie you were sick, it wasn't your fault. I was just telling Yoongi that we only need one big job to end our miseries. You can find the suiting person and study him while Yoongi gathers all the documents we need.  
-Alright, we can do that.-Jimin agreed.-If we are leaving we might as well do it with some fireworks, make it grand. I will get on work right away.  
Middle brother jumped excitedly and sat on the sofa where his laptop was.  
-What?-Taehyung asked when he saw the way Yoongi was looking at him. He knew that look better than anyone, it was Yoongi's silent way to disagree with current situation. Even though he would never protest or say anything, just wait until you realised he was right. That is why Taehyung hated that looked. When Yoongi looked at him that way, things would usually go down hill.  
-Nothing, just thinking.-blackhead easily dismissed it as he got up.-It is your turn to clean the table.  
-Guys, just to check it out, singers are one of the options?-Jimin raised his hand to get attention from the other two. Taehyung turned towards Yoongi who was already staring at him and shrugged his shoulders.  
-It could work, we are going for the big this time. We just have to be aware of the paparazzi all the time.-black haired male mothed.  
-Then I have a perfect candidate. Youngest billionaire right now, mister Jeon Jungkook.-Jimin answered smugly.  
-Jeon Jungkook, as pop sensation Jeon Jungkook?! Wow, Jimin aren't we getting to ahead of it? How do you expect me to meet Jungkook? I bet he has bazillion people following him around all the time.-Taehyung asked with eyes double of their normal size.  
-Not in the morning.-Jimin pointed out.-Every morning, he has coffee in the same cafe, all alone. That is pretty approach if you ask me.  
-I'll start collecting the documents.-the eldest brother dragged himself lazily outside leaving the younger brother alone.  
-This is it Tae, I know it.-Jimin said with enthusiasm.  
Three months later, Taehyung was on his position in small coffee house in centre of Seoul. His freshly died silver hair was making turn heads of whoever past near him. Truth to be told, he knew he was attractive, people were telling him that since he was little. With those sensitive features, pale tan and big boxy smile he could easily win anyone over. Maybe because he knew exactly that, that he could have anyone, he had never been truly in love. No matter who was his partner he would always doubt that they were simply with him because of his physical appearance. For once he wanted to be someone who likes all of him, not just the outside.  
-Excuse me, you are in my seat.-said stern voice that made Taehyung lift his head up from the book he was reading. In front of him stood Jeon Jungkook. Despite his athletic build, Jungkook's face features resembled a small bunny. His big black eyes were staring at him patiently waiting for any kind of reaction. To be honest, Taehyung was a bit stunned. Singer looked amazing at photos but it couldn't compare to real thing. Like everyone, Jungkook had his flaws like that scar on his left cheek, a bit too big nose but they somehow fit him and made him imperfectly perfect.  
-Pardon?-he asked once he came down from his reverie.  
-Sir, you are in my seat.-boy repeated.  
-I am sorry but how come this is your seat? Did you reserve it or something?  
-No, I just sit here every day.-younger puffed like it was obvious.  
-I don't want to sound impolite but that doesn't make it your seat.-Taehyung shrugged his shoulders.  
-Well, you are being really impolite. Look man, we can share the table I am just asking you to let me sit in that chair.  
Taehyung rolled his eyes to show he was annoyed but complied. The other boy seemed relieved to finally have it his way. Hd put his mug down and pulled out small red notebook going over some notes.  
-What are you, some writer or something?-Taehyung asked pretending like he didn't recognize the other.  
Brown haired guy stared at him obviously surprised. He opened his mouth to say something, then looked down at his notebook again.  
-Not really a writer, more like a singer.-Jungkook murmured.  
-Oh, really?-Taehyung faked surprise.-Are you famous? Now when I look at you, you kinda do look familiar.  
-I don't know, maybe you've seen me on TV.-doe eyed boy answered with his ear tips fully red. Taehyung didn't notice it at first but it seemed that the boy was getting shy.-Look, can we not talk about it? I feel uncomfortable.  
-Sure, sure. I'm Tae.-silver haired showed his boxy smile as he reached out to shake his hand with the other. Jungkook seemingly relaxed at that and smiled showing off his dimples.  
-Jungkook, nice to meet you. Since you know what I do for living it would only be fair for me to know as well.  
-Well, to be fair then you should know what your whole fan base does for living.-Taehyung pointed out with a smirk.  
-Oh, so you are a part of my fan base?-as he spoke he leaned over the table looking at the other with interest.  
-Maybe I will be once I hear some of your songs. I already got your name. I know who to search for.  
Jungkook opened his mouth to say something but stopped once his eyes landed on the door. He waved his hand to confirm something and then faced Taehyung again.  
-Sorry Tae, my manager is at the door. I have to go but maybe we could continue the talk tomorrow.  
-Umm, sure. Till then I will listen to some of your songs and let you know what I think.-he agreed and greeted the younger.  
At the door stood Namjoon, Jungkook's manager waiting for him. When younger came to him, he was quiet which wasn't odd for Jungkook but what was weird that Jungkook seemed to share his table with someone. Namjoon knew all of Jungkook's family members as well as friends and this boy was none of them. Looking at the other he seemed a bit out of it and he got scared for a second. What if another stalker appeared? He wasn't sure how Jungkook would handle that again so he approached the topic.  
-I see you were with someone. I don't remember you mentioning meeting with anyone.-when bunny face turned towards him he automatically raised his hands in the air.-I am not asking to be a controling manager, just asking because of what happened earlier.  
-Don't worry hyung, I know. It was just some guy I met, he was okay. Didn't even know who I was.-he explained as they were getting close to their company.-We agreed to meet tomorrow as well to talk some more. I am kinda excited to be honest, I haven't anyone outside the company in a while.  
-I am glad for you Kookie, just be careful. You never know what people are up to.  
-What people?-asked Seokjin as soon as he approached them. He was Jungkook's older colleague singer as well as Namjoon's boyfriend. They were already dating when Jungkook met them and since then they were his parent figures. He would often spend time at their apartment to hang around or have meals.  
-People in general.-Namjoon said hugging his boyfriend around the waist and kissing on the cheek.-Hey baby.  
-You two are disgustingly adorable.-Jungkook smiled at his hyungs.  
-Thank you Jungkookie. Just to tell you, we are expecting you at dinner.-Seokjin said while fixing their maknae's hair.-I was thinking of ordering us some chinese food and watching horror movies all night.  
-I don't know, I don't want to bother you guys.-Jungkook said under his breath.-Hyung, please stop babying me, we are in the company.  
-But you are my baby, I've practically raised you. I am allowed to baby you once in a while.-Seokjin said with a wide smile.-You grew up too fast, now you are a big pop star. And you could never bother us, we count on you. Your place at the sofa would be lonely.  
-Don't you guys want some of alone time?-Jungkook raised his eyebrow questioningly.  
-We have plenty time alone.-Seokjin waved his hand away.-We can call Hoseok if it will make you feel better.  
-We really want you to come Jungkook.-Namjoom agreed with his boyfriend.  
-Fine, I will come.-Jungkook finally said.  
-Great, can't wait.  
Jungkook looked behind Seokjin at Namjoon mouthing "thank you". Young guy had never met more caring couple than his friends. Sometimes he even envied them by wishing to have someone like Namjoon has Seokjin.  
-Guys,how did you know you were in love? It's just that sometimes I think I will never have what you guys have. I am not sure anymore how love feels. I thought it was it the last time and you've seen what happenef.-Jungkook barely said with shaky voice. He realised that Seokjin was looking at him with those hurtful, glossy eyes and it hurt him so see his hyung like that.  
-I don't know, it just felt like everything fell in place. Namjoon took all my pieces and put them together. You will find it too Jungkookie, you will find someone to pick up your pieces as well, you will find someone to be with you despite everything because they will see how beautiful you are in and out, okay? You will find love, Jungkookie. That what happened wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known. That girl did love you, she just didn't love you in a right way.  
-I know it is not easy but try to move on.-Namjoon added.-Eventually, you will start going out on a dates again. For now, try not to think about it, okay?  
-I am doing my best hyung.  
-We know sweety.-Seokjin stood forward again and hugged him.-You are big, strong, muscle bunny and no stalker can effect you.  
Jungkook chuckled at his words but still held on tight to the other.  
-Excuse me sir, the reporters came.-a girl with purple hair tied in a ponytail said.  
-Thank you Dahye.-Namjoon thanked.-Ready for another press conference?  
-Yeah.-the youngest replied and they went in the room together.


End file.
